


Cold Night, Warm Knight

by OTL_potato



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lucia deserves all the love, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: Lucia goe Junius is informed by her guard that a strange brawl has erupted in the square outside the Forgotten Knight. She's dumbstruck realizing it is the Warrior of Light, and attempt to bring the intoxicated woman to her quarters to sober up. But her guest is cold, and draws the Temple Knight into her embrace.
Relationships: Lucia goe Junius & Warrior of Light, Lucia goe Junius/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Cold Night, Warm Knight

Piles of supplies from their new Eorzean allies seemed never ending after the final defeat of Nidhogg. The city had taken a beating from the Dravanian horde, and the Temple Knights were thankful for the aid to their recovering home. The only downside was the Congregation was becoming a little… full. And with Ser Aymeric at his new position as the House of Lords, many of his previous responsibilities became Lucia's. This included looking over all the supply details and making final approvals on where resources were to be distributed. The tall blonde knight had been fingering through a pile of papers when the knights stationed outside rushed in, panic in their posture.

"Lady Lucia! A brawl has broken out in the square!" the Elezen called out, his voice sounding nervous even in his rushed state.

Her brow perked on the more visible side of her face and settled the papers down on the table. "Then you are to quell the fights, as is your duty. Are you in need of more Knights?"

"N-no my Lady, it is but only two people but-"

"You are proud Temple Knights. You cannot handle two civilians?" she asked, but her tone was growing more irate as the conversation continued.

The two guards passed glances to one another still seemingly on edge. One nodded to his companion, then turned to speak instead. "It may be best if you… come see for yourself my Lady…"

There was too much to do to be bothered with such trivial things, but the seriousness in their words even while uneasy spoke enough to keep her from turning them away. Lucia sighed to herself, relinquished her work to the nearest knight and just in case sheathed her blade at her side. She nodded firmly to the two guards and followed them outside.

It was less a brawl and more of a fight between two figures while onlookers crowded around to cheer on the duelers. Things like this outside the Forgotten Knight wasn't common, but the advantage of having the Congregation across the plaza was how quickly they could quell the situation. The fact that it had gone on long enough to attract a crowd both disappointed and confused Lucia. She cut her way through the people with her knights, giving firm but not inherently loud commands for them to disperse. When she reached the inner ring, she realized why her knights fetched her. Lucia didn't recognize the one drunken fighter, but _everyone_ knew his opponent.

The vaulted Warrior of Light, face flushed and a bright inebriated smile was plastered on her face. The Elezen was making an absolute fool of himself trying to land any blow with his fists. She didn't even parry the strikes and instead took to dancing around the square or bending her body like a reed in the wind. While the crowd roared with excitement anytime the attack seemed to almost hit her, Lucia knew that the Warrior was toying with him. She chose to let him get that close, even if just for entertainment's sake.

"Please grab him, I shall handle her," Lucia commanded as she tried to hide the odd disappointment in her gut. The two Knights nodded in understanding before moving to restrain the drunken man and pull his struggling form back. Again Lucia commanded everyone to disperse, but using her loud voice to be heard even over the booing crowd.

The Hero looked a bit perplexed as the knights took her opponent away, and noticed someone grabbing at her shoulders. Even drunk, her heightened awareness was in full effect, and she spun on her heels with hands up in attack. Her eyes fluttered in intoxicated calculations before a wide smile formed on her face. "Luciaaaaa!" she called out with great excitement before tackling the knight and tugging her arms tight around her waist.

Lucia was taken back by the sudden embrace and kept her arms upward while the other squeezed. By Halone she was glad she was still in armor. The woman's hug was painfully strong. "G-good evening, ah…" she'd never seen her so inebriated and was unsure how to handle her. "You should not be causing such a… commotion. Someone could have gotten hurt."

"Nooo, nooooo! Was.." a small hiccup escaped her grinning lips, "all good- all fun! Heeheee. I gots it I- I haaad it under con… twole…"

The larger knight sighed and pulled her loosened arms from off her waist. The added attention from the crowd made her uncomfortable. "You may have believed so, but you're incredibly intoxicated-"

"Pppfffftttt!" the Warrior sputtered he noise out between her lips before reaching for the other's plated shoulder. "Naaww. You saw- you saw right?! Not a.. not a single bruise! ‘n I was genele- didn' even… didn' touch him. Nope nope!"

Her feet stumbled backwards as her balance was lost completely. Lucia was quick to catch her falling form as she cupped the center of her back and held one shoulder to steady the drunk woman. "You are certainly in no state to be walking, let alone dueling a stranger…"

"He started it," the Hero noted with a raised finger before giggles bubbled up again.

Lucia sighed to herself and adjusted her the best she could like a crutch to get her walking. "Let us get you back to your room at the inn..."

But as the Knight tried to guide her drunk friend, her feet wouldn't move. Instead she giggled again and leaned into Lucia's broad form. "Nope."

"What…" Lucia was utterly dumbstruck, "what do you mean, nope?"

"Hahaaaaa I got kicked out!!" she replied in a sing-song way, still giggling and swaying in her arms.

The Knight's expression deadpanned.

"We-" again the intoxicated woman hiccuped, "kinda a… meeeesss? It was a… drink in' game an' then they all like- arm wrestlin'! Yea!!!" Her arms went upward in excitement, which threw off Lucia's balance and had to steady the two of them. "Some guy he got-got so, soooooo pissed…" Her voice dropped to a much lower octave and made it hoarse in a rather bad male mimic. " _Lil' outside girl- can't beat a- can't beat a GREAT KNIGHT OF ISHGARD-_ pfffffftttttt." Right after that she burst into snickers and leaned into the tall Garlean woman.

"So let me understand the situation," Lucia lamented with confused and restrained notes in her voice, "after drinking to complete inebriation…"

"Mmmhmmmmm…"

"... You ended up in a bar fight, which the staff of the Forgotten Knight threw you out for…"

"Lucia itz… cold???" she whined while snuggling her body against the Knight's side, who didn't seem to notice at that moment.

"Which means you've no place to stay and not… any ability to use the aether stones to take you home likely won't be possible given your… condition…" As Lucia cast her eyes over the Warrior of Light, she realized she was not dressed for the weather. The simple linen and cotton attire was comfortable for indoors, but certainly not for the cold weather of Coerthas. ".... where is your jacket?"

"Zits in-" again she hiccuped which made her giggle, "mmm- the…. Inn? Mehbeh on my… seat."

The Temple Knight had handled some odd figures in her day, but this was a new one for the books. The Hero of Eorzea, the Feller of Nidhogg was _completely plastered_ and having a joyous night about it regardless of the ridiculousness of the situation. Part of her wondered even how Ser Aymeric would handle her. Probably with sheepish laughter, but would take care of his dear friend. "Come, let's get you out of the cold. You can sober up in my quarters as I finish up my work."

The Warrior's hands shot above her head akin to a child's, calling out a loud ‘Yaaaay!' that seemed to get the attention of the square. Again Lucia shook her head, but couldn't restrain a bemused smile as she helped the stumbling Hero into the Congregation and into the lift. She assured those stationed on the main floor that she'd return shortly and to continue working with the supplies until she returned. It wasn't difficult to guide the woman upstairs as the she became much more docile during their trip. Her body was dependent on the Knight's steady form to keep her from tumbling over, but she snuggled into her side seemingly content.

"Here, you may rest on my bed as you sober up," Lucia offered as she opened the door to her private abode within the tower. The room was sparse of decorations, but common items were organized neatly around the room: a bed, a bureau with a few knick-knacks, a wardrobe, one table with one chair, an empty mannequin for her armor, and a wall mount for both her sword and shield behind it. The Warrior's eyes danced over the space with curious eyes, but her vision was still dancing from the booze in her system. Lucia moved her over to the large bed and helped her sit down before moving to the table to fetch the pitcher and fill her a glass of water. "Have you eaten anything? While I'm unsure of your tolerance I'd not expect you'd like a hangover in the morning."

When she turned to face her guest, Lucia flushed and almost dropped the glass. The Warrior had rolled herself to lay in the bed and tangled herself in the top blanket and a few sheets. She pressed the twisted fabric to her face and inahled deeply and rather obviously. Though she'd been red in the face since the Knight found her, there was a much more gratified look in her droopy eyes. A happy humm was muffled by the sheets, but still audible in the quiet room.

Lucia tried to shake the odd feeling of surprise boiling in the bottom of her gut and approached the edge of the bed. Her steady hand helped the woman sit upright again and pulled the blankets away to present the water. "Drink, you're most likely in need of-"

"Nuuu it… smelled guud…" the Hero whined from having the blankets taken from her hands and attempted to pull them back. Her frown was dramatic, but that was due to her intoxicated brain. "Smells like… Luci…" Eventually she relinquished the sheets and took the water.

Warmth gathered further in the Knight's cheeks as embarrassment twisted in her gut. That wasn't inherently the right word for the feeling, but she wasn't really sure _what_ she was feeling seeing the Warrior of Light in such a state and moaning how her sheets were pleasant to her senses. Nervously she swallowed a lump in her throat and pulled herself upright. "I will see what… I can fetch for you for warm-"

"Noooo!" she called out in reply and tugged her arms tightly around her waist again. Even drunk the woman's strength was still noticeable and Lucia grunted at the sudden tension. "Noooo, st… stay! We never… we never got to hang out I wanna-" her statement was cut off with another hiccup, "wanna… stay and…. stuff."

Lucia debated her next actions with more logical, almost battle ready thinking. She had duties downstairs that still needed to be completed; not that the others couldn't handle her sudden disappearance. The Warrior of Light was also in no state to take care of herself, and the chance of her actually staying in the room seemed rather low, even if the door was locked. She kept rolling over scenarios and potential results of actions before she noticed the belts of her faulds and breastplate were coming undone.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered as she turned her head downward to see her guest already having undone most of the attachments to her armor. Even while drunk her hands were not only quick, but had little struggle working even unfamiliar protective gear.

"I'm comfeh, you get comfeh!" she started to giggle again in her heavily inebriated state and let the belt fall down over Lucia's hips. "Plate is… heavy and you got… sooooo much on!"

"My Lady I-" Lucia wasn't even sure what to do at this point. She'd attempt to stop the woman from taking off one part, only for her to swap to another joint and undo it. Before she realized it her pauldrons joined the belt on the floor. "I am still- still on duty!"

"Nope," she popped the P audibly between her lips and continued her giggling. Lucia moved her hands to try to re-attach the belts of her breastplate, but her hands were snagged away and in the same movement the Warrior yanked her gauntlets off with a big grin on her face.

There was no way to stop her the Knight realized. Anytime she tried to stop this seemingly snake-like woman just found another place to attack in her armor and started undoing further buckles and clasps. It was so difficult to even read her points of attack. Was this just her intoxicated state, or was this just the level of skill of the Hero of Eorzea? Realizing it was a rather fruitless task to deny the woman her strange infatuation with removing her armor she pulled away to do it herself. This way she didn't risk any of it taking unnecessary damage or putting holes into the wooden floor beneath her. Each part she took over to her mannequin and neatly put each of her pieces on display. This left her only in the simple linen tank and shorts that helped protect her skin from the chafing armor.

When she turned back to face her guest, she was settled on the bed again but upright and at full attention. In that moment she realized that the Warrior had been watching _the entire time_ with keen interest. This made Lucia a bit more nervous and feeling almost vulnerable from having the literal savior of Ishgard focused on her so intently. If only to shake the sensation she took away the glass settled in the woman's hands and returned it to the table. "There… I am now comfortable as requested. Are you content?"

Thoughts Lucia expected some sort of positive reply, she was instead met with a dramatic shake of the woman's head. Redness crawled further over her cheeks and she locked her ankles to try to steady her position and not show any sense of her nervousness. "All my armor removed, what more do you wish for?" This was a foolish endeavour and she was… so unsure what to do.

"C'meeere," the warrior giggled as she reached her hands outward to snag the Knight's in her grip and pull her back to the bed. The guidance was strong, but not inherently forceful. She slid herself further down the now very unmade bed to give Lucia a place to sit beside her. Though there was reluctance in her step, she did settle and placed both hands on her lap. Her guest shifted close again on her knees, and reached for the circlet on her head. The gut reaction was to stop her, but Lucia remained still as she felt it slip away from her face, revealing the Garlean third eye. She felt her cheeks wince from having it exposed not by her own hand, but she was greeted to an expression she'd not seen on the Hero's face. It was so soft, content, but also her gaze was as if she was gazing upon something precious and beautiful. She placed the circlet behind her on the bed and cupped Lucia's face. "There… now you're… really comfy…"

Lucia wasn't really sure what to make of this scene, but her heart was racing in her chest. There was heat pulsing in her cheeks as well. Though she'd previously had suitors, and many much less since joining Ser Aymeric and the Temple Knights, no one had ever looked at her in such a way. Like she was someone to be _cherished_.

"You're… really beautiful…" the woman muttered like her own breath had been taken away. Her lips were a bit parted, bearing just a bit of white teeth while her smile continued to grow. Those battle worn and calloused hands moved to cup the Knight's face, and one thumb rubbed along the apple of her red cheek. "Really… really pretty…"

"I-" Lucia choked with eyes fluttering confused almost as rapidly as her heart was. She'd not realized that she was breathing out both her nose and her somewhat open mouth. Orbs danced back and forth as she couldn't find one solitary eye to focus on, while the Warrior's entire stature seemed completely at ease.

The Knight's eyes were still open as the woman leaned forward and pressed together their lips in a feather light kiss. Her intent was to be gentle with the shocked woman and test the waters. Even her grip was gentle in a way that if Lucia had been overwhelmed or unwilling, she'd easily be able to pull herself away. Yet she didn't. Her lids felt heavy, and after a moment drifted shut to give a nervous reply. Being met with mutual desire the Warrior pulled herself closer, easing her lean and allowing her to place further pressure on Lucia's lips. Though her hands were a little chilly on her face, the Knight reveled in those warm petals, as well as her hot breath dancing in her mouth and over her face. Electrical pulses resonated at each brush, tingling in the very edges of her sensitive flesh before traveling through her entire face.

She lifted one of her hands and ran it up the back of the Warrior's neck and threaded through her locks. The simple motion summoned a little whimper-moan from the woman's mouth which seemed to echo within her own. She pushed herself further up to bring herself a bit higher than the tall Garlean woman to deepen their kiss. Lucia felt her nervousness from before drift away as she tilted her head to the side and her lips opened further to greet the Hero's passionate embrace. Though heat rose in both ladies forms, there was no rush in them. Petals brushed firmly against the others, their deep breaths dancing between them. A few times one of their tongues slipped forward to testingly taste the other's lips, and were usually met with the other happy wet muscle as they relished the flavor.

Lucia and the Warrior were breathless as their lips finally parted, a thin string of saliva snapping apart between their mouths. The redness on the woman's face was much more similar to the Knight's flushing than from alcohol running in her system, and there was a glow- no a sparkle in her eyes that resonated that feeling of joy. Everything that the Hero did was with passion and her emotions were so transparent and _honest_. Ishgard was so similar to Garlemald with people hiding behind fake smiles and plots twisting in their fingers behind their back. But she was nothing like them and instead glowing, radiating with delight.

"Can you… Can _I_ stay tonight?" the lady asked with a little stutter in her voice. Her annunciation had cleared up since the brawl in the square. "... I know you… have important things to do but…" Nervousness tumbled over her expression as she tugged a bit of her inner bottom lip and bit down on it.

Conflict arose in Lucia's stomach. Her guest was right, she had _so much_ to do. There were supplies, papers, rounds to assign, make sure her knights slept and ate. But as she parsed through those thoughts she realized much of her mind was still working as if at war. Lucia had never really known peace. With Nidhogg defeated and the Horde's assault ended, there was a quiet in the city.

She could spare at least one night.

"I'd be honored," was her first reply, but it also wasn't right. She exhaled through her nose and furrowed her brows before summoning a smile beneath glowing cheeks. "... and I'd also like that… very much."

The smile that appeared on the Warrior Lights face was ecstatic. She giggled again, and before Lucia realized her intentions, she pulled the Garlean hard by the shoulders and the two of them flopped back onto her head. Instantly her face went into the crook of her neck, savoring the smell of the Knight while she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mmm," the woman hummed happily as her nose nuzzled just behind the curve of her ear. "You… smell really good…" Her voice was almost like a kitten's purr. And much like a cat, she pulled her body closer to Lucia's side until they were so merged that not even air could flow through. "‘n warm…"

Lucia was still attempting to process what had just happened. Her fingers reached to her lips and touched them in reminiscence of what had happened but moments ago. There was still a tingle there that reminded her of her racing heart. Her cheeks pulled up to a tiny smile, before resting her eyes and letting her tension leave her form. The lifted arm reached to her torso and placed her hand over the Warrior's. The touch spurred the woman to hold tighter and nuzzle into her body tighter.

"I'll keep you warm. I've plenty of heat to share…" she whispered as her heart seemed to sing through her voice.

The chilling wind rustled the windows outside her door, warning of the snow that was to come. But neither women had to worry about the cold night, as their snuggled forms kept each other warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I stan wlw ok? And need to see more Lucia love. ~~I also want her to step on me but that's another conversation.~~
> 
> Thanks for the motivation from the [Emet-Selch's Wholesome Bookclub](https://discord.gg/YgkDStS) for having me focus on this one!


End file.
